dcfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Harvey Dent (Universo Arkham)
O Promotor Harvey Dent era um dos maiores aliados do Batman, até que o chefão da máfia Carmine Falcone jogou acido em seu rosto, desfigurando ele. Dent renasceu como um criminoso impiedoso que julga suas vitimas com uma moeda. Incidentes ''Antes de Arkham Origins'' Harvey Dent foi criado em uma família violenta. Seu pai era um alcoólatra que repetidamente surrava o menino e sua mãe. Seu pai, muitas vezes usando uma moeda de duas caras para dar à criança uma "chance" para escapar de uma surra. Dent passou grande parte de sua juventude sofrendo de vários problemas mentais, notadamente transtorno bipolar e paranóia. Harvey queria fazer a diferença em Gotham City e decidiu ser promotor. ''Arkham Origins'' Dentro do prédio do D.P.G.C, o jogador pode encontrar um jornal que diz que Harvey Dent foi eleito promotor de Gotham. ''Após Arkham Origins'' Dent virou um dos promotores mais respeitados de Gotham durante esse tempo. Portanto, o chefão da máfia Carmine Falcone, desfigurou a face de Harvey durante uma sessão em um tribunal. O trauma o fez perder a mente, e virar um criminoso que decide o fato de suas vítimas com uma moeda. Um dos maiores aliados do Cavaleiro das Trevas, agora um dos maiores inimigos. ''Arkham Asylum'' A cela de Dent pode ser encontrada na penitenciaria da Ilha Arkham, escaneando a cela irá resolver uma charada. Na região norte da Ilha, uma sala pode ser encontrada com vários posteres da campanha a promotor de Dent. O Coringa menciona o Duas-Caras após o jogador derrotar o primeiro capanga com TITAN. Ele é mencionado novamente no fim do jogo, pela rádio da polícia. ''Antes de Arkham City'' Quando chegou na mega prisão, rapidamente assumiu o controle do velho Tribunal Solomon Wayne. Quando entrou no tribunal, encontrou o Homem-Calendário, ofereceu ele a oportunidade de se juntar a gangue dele, mas o calendário não aceitou a oferta. Dent prendeu o criminoso em uma cela no subsolo do tribunal. Ele virou um dos chefões criminosos lutando pelo controle da mega prisão. Logo, uma guerra de gangues surgiu entre as três gangues mais poderosas, a do Pinguim, do Coringa e do Duas Caras. O Pinguim ficando com a região chamada Bowery, Dent com a região Park Row e o palhaço com o Distrito Industrial (que grande parte da areá pertencia aos Falcones e ao Máscara Negra). A Mulher-Gato, tentou roubar um chip do cofre de Hugo Strange de um cofre que pertencia a Dent. Duas-Caras chegou rapidamente e a capturou. ''Arkham City'' Com planos para publicamente executar a Mulher-Gato para ganhar respeito pelos internos da prisão, assim como ganhar mais seguidores. A execução foi interrompida pelo Batman, que chegou e derrubou os capangas do ex-promotor. Dent gritou "Protesto" e atirou em Batman, pronto para disparar na cabeça da Mulher-Gato, a ladra consegue cortar as amarras e arranhar o "lado bom" de Dent, mas o criminoso revela que tinha outro revolver e quando estava prestes a disparar na ladra, Batman revelou ter sobrevivido o disparo e conseguiu prender o Duas-Caras onde o ex-promotor prendia a ladra, uma corda sobre um tanque de acido. Após a saida da ladra e do detetive de seu tribunal, ele conseguiu se libertar e se escondeu em algum lugar (desconhecido no jogo), planejando sua vingança. Após o Batman derrotar o Pinguim, a gangue do contrabandista enfraquece bastante e fica super-vulnerável a qualquer ataque. A gangue do ex-promotor executa os capangas que estavam guardando o portão para Bowery e fica gritando do portão que o Duas-Caras está vindo. Após o cavaleiro das trevas entrar no sub-solo de Arkham City, O Duas-Car as e sua gangue invadem a Bowery e executam qualquer capanga do Pinguim que tentar resistir, portanto, grande parte da gangue do Pinguim abandonou seu antigo chefe e se juntou ao Duas-Caras. O Duas-Caras invadiu o museu do Pinguim e o fez como sua base de operações. Inclusive, roubou o dinheiro da Mulher-Gato e incendiou o apartamento da ladra. A Mulher-Gato, determinada a pegar de volta o dinheiro invadiu o museu e nocauteou Dent. Antes de ser nocauteado, Dent disse a ela que metade do dinheiro estava com seus capangas. Após a ladra sair, ele acordou e pixou no esconderijo incendiado da ladra: "CATWOMAN MUST DIE"", traduzindo "A MULHER-GATO DEVE MORRER!". ''Após Arkham City'' É presumido que Dent foi preso em celas temporárias após o D.P.G.C invadir a Mega-prisão. ''Arkham Knight'' Um ano depois dos acontecimentos de Arkham City, Duas-Caras e outros inimigos do Batman se unem para destruir Batman, com Two-Face aparentemente formando uma aliança com o Pinguim. Cenas de Game Over Arkham City https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYQkHN1aObQ *"And the judgment is... death!" *"Heads or tails?" *"Looks like your luck's run out, Batman!" *"Bad luck, Batman!" *"What's up, Batman? In two minds about saving the kitty? Let me help you out. KILL HER!" *"Time to die, kitty cat!" *"Sorry, kitty." Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Vilões Univeros Arkham Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Maus